


[Podfic] Four Times Arthur Was Seduced By Magic, and One Time He Wasn’t (the five things remix)

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, Animals, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: kink_bingo, Dubious Consent, M/M, Magic, Magic Revealed, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Remix, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story by harlequin read aloud: </p><p>"Arthur didn't mind so much about Merlin changing him into a shark or a wolf when needs must... if only Merlin would quit making him come as well."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Four Times Arthur Was Seduced By Magic, and One Time He Wasn’t (the five things remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Four Times Arthur Was Seduced By Magic, and One Time He Wasn’t (the five things remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/121933) by [harlequin (julie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie/pseuds/harlequin). 



> Made for "animal play" and the "pick two" mini challenge at kink_bingo 2010.
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for giving my a place to host my podfics, and to eosrose and fire_juggler for this posting skin.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Four%20Times%20Arthur%20Was%20Seduced%20By%20Magic,%20and%20One%20Time%20He%20Wasn_t%20\(the%20five%20things%20remix\).mp3) | **Size:** 14 MB | **Duration:** 29:19

  
---|---


End file.
